


Harbor

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Series: Home [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Post-Endgame, past Superboy/M'gann M'orzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur knows they should talk about this, that they need to talk about this. But he is at a loss for how to put it into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

It goes without saying that Kaldur cares deeply for Conner. And that Conner cares for him too. But beyond that plain, direct statement that started everything, whatever they feel now is left unsaid. Kaldur knows they should talk about this, that they  _need_  to talk about this. But he is at a loss for how to put it into words, unsure if whatever they have is strong enough for the weight words will bring to it. By the time they return to being superheros once again, Kaldur still has not figured out how to begin.

He fears what might change now that they’re back. He knows that things must change, and already have changed, before they even stepped into the zeta tubes. The grief and regrets and anger that suffocated him and drove him into leaving six months ago are quiet now, mere whispers of what they once were, and Kaldur feels himself looking forward to being asked to lead once again, because Nightwing and the others still flinch from the responsibility. Gone is the terror at having to put on a mask of being ‘okay’, of having to always be ‘okay’ even if he is not. But in its place is a fear that Conner might not want him anymore now that they’re back. And they’ve never talked about what they have, what they want from each other, and maybe it’s too late to talk about that now. Because Kaldur can see the way Conner’s eyes light up when he spots M’gann, who is both crying and laughing as she rushes over to hug Conner tight.

He’s pretty sure then, that what they have is now a ‘had’, and will only be memories now. So he encases them in glass, to treasure them at some later point when he is alone, so they won’t hurt him now. They are simple things - a hand holding his, a simple statement of “I like you”, soft and shy kisses. Later they gave each other bold ones, and learned each other’s sensitive spots, but that is not a memory for when other people are around. There are memories of days spent little more than leaning against each other for hours, content in the other’s presence. Fingers gliding over scars, discovering new ones from battles the other wasn’t present for. The memory of Conner’s arms wrapping tight around him, a firm solid presence anchoring him when Kaldur’s nightmares leave him struggling to remember who and where he is once more.

He puts them all away, on a mental shelf, and pushes away the growing ache inside him. He pats M’gann on the shoulder as she hugs him too. He hardly hears what she says to him, as Conner has caught his eye and is smiling at him. When M’gann releases him, Conner takes his hand, squeezing it gently. Kaldur only blinks at him, uncertain of what Conner means. And Conner snorts softly and leans in to give him a soft, swift kiss. And Conner is grinning shyly at him, and Kaldur feels himself smiling back. When Conner doesn’t let go of his hand as more of their friends come to greet them, Kaldur can feel the knot that’s been building up inside him loosen.

Yes, things will change. And they still need to talk. But maybe they can survive that, and maybe it won’t have to hurt.


End file.
